


Eruri - Eruri's Week - Find a Way - YouTube

by LittleZion



Category: No Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2015, Erwin - Freeform, Erwin Smith - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, attack on titan - Freeform, eruri - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk, survey corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZion/pseuds/LittleZion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eruri's Week<br/>Tribute Erwin x Levi</p>
<p>I don't own any of the anime or music in this video.<br/>Song : Find a Way - SafetySuit<br/>Anime : Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan<br/>Hajime Isayama</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eruri - Eruri's Week - Find a Way - YouTube




End file.
